This invention relates to a record player of the manual or automatic type, and more particularly to a belt-driven record player.
At certain times during operation, record players have a requirement for transmission of higher torque to the turntable than at other times. In the case of automatic record changes this occurs, for example, when the record spindle is operated to allow the bottom record of a stack of records to descend onto the turntable. If the record player is of the type having a belt drive, it frequently happens that slipping occurs between the belt and the belt pulleys at such times of increased torque requirements. This leads to distortion of the played-back sound.
Proposals have been made in the art for overcoming the problem, but none have been fully satisfactory.